Angels Are Out There
by ANTHRAX-VIRUS
Summary: Spencer is away on a case leaving his one year girlfriend to stay home and wait for him. An accident occurs that changes everything he got used to though. We he be able to jump back from losing his girlfriend, or will he need help from a strange source?
1. Home Again?

I was sleeping soundly, having a wonderful dream about the love I had found and moved in with about a year ago, that's when something aroused me up. Not on purpose, but still, I was frustrated about it. I rolled over, throwing my arm over to the supposed empty side of the bed to hit something…or more like someone. They spoke up to me, "Did I wake you?"

Obviously that was a dumb question, if he was such a genius why was he asking. I smiled as I rolled away from him and scooted as far as possible from him on the bed, "I don't know, you're the genius, you tell me."

I could hear the uncertainty and the confusion on his face, however he wasted no time and wrapping his arms around me a pulling me back against his chest, "I'm sorry."

I flipped so that I would be in his arms but facing him, "It's all right Spence. Did you just get home?" He nodded with a yawn and a slight blush at me calling him Spence. I moved and kissed his cheek, "Get some rest, I know you most likely haven't slept since you've been gone." He started to relax and I knew then that he was starting to fall asleep.

I smiled as I snuggled into his chest and sighed. I heard one last thing from him before going to sleep, "Good night Eliza."

I woke up again to the smell of smoke filling the air of both mine and my boyfriend's shared apartment. I got out of the bed and stretched a bit before making myself walk into the kitchen to find out where the smoke was coming from. I was met by the sound of coughing and a nervous stutter, "Dang it!"

I laughed as I leaned against the doorframe, "Burn the toast?"

He was startled by me and jumped as he turned, "Eliza?" I gave a nod and saw him look down, "I'm sorry, I was trying to make you breakfast to make up for waking you up last night."

I walked over and took his hand and danced around him as I took over his post of cooking. I turned to face him as I pulled on his tie so that he was at my eye-level, "Why don't you go freshen up for the day and I take care of breakfast? You just got back from wherever it was you were fighting crime and saving people like the hero you are."

I smiled as I saw him fidget a bit and blush, "Technically I am not a hero and I was in-"

I cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't care. Go." I let go of his tie and pointed to the doorway to our bedroom down the hall. He walked off and I went back to fixing breakfast, or at least trying to fix whatever Spencer was making earlier today.

Spencer walked out of the shower drying his hair and picked up his phone to make sure that the other agents weren't contacting him about some other case he had to go on. He was happy to finally be back home to kiss his, dare he say the word, girlfriend. No matter how much suffering he went through with Morgan picking on him, he was just glad that he had a lover. It had been a year since she moved in with him and he'd saved her from that crazy doctor that had tried to kill and rape her. The thought still made him shudder a bit.

He finished getting dressed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Sometimes he wondered what it was that Elizabeth saw in him. He didn't find himself that appealing and to be honest she was the first girl to vocalize her liking of him, let alone sleep with the poor boy. Don't get it wrong, he was in love with her and was grateful to have her around. She was amazing and he couldn't imagine life without her now. This past year has spoiled him. He was taken out of his thoughts by her sweet voice echoing through the hall, "Spence, when your decent breakfast is ready!"

I had just called Spencer to breakfast of somewhat burnt toast with jelly, eggs, and some slightly overcooked bacon. How this man would eat my cooking I will never know, but then again he burned stuff to, maybe he was used to it.

When he walked out he sat down at his usual place at the table and I sat across from him. We didn't talk much for a couple of seconds until I started the conversation, "So, how was…?"

He looked over at me confused and then spoke up, "Chicago. It was…cold."

I laughed a bit, he tried to dumb things down around me sometimes and I found it adorable when he had to think about it. His thinking face was so cute. After he looked over at me for laughing and got nervous I spoke, "It's nothing. Sorry. Didn't I tell you to take a coat?"

He nodded and sighed, "I thought I could handle it."

I shook my head, "Of course you did. Well, I'm glad you are back, safe and sound of course."

He seemed a bit skeptical of what to say next, once he found the words though, he looked down at the table, "I'm glad to be home."

I laughed again, this time more audible, "Sorry, I just find it amazing how after a whole year you are still not used to me welcoming you home." I saw him nod giving me the chance to put my elbow on the lean and lean into my hand to watch him, "You know though, you are the one who progressed the relationship; I mean you did sneak into the bed."

I saw him blush tremendously as he tried to defend his actions, "I had forgotten that you had moved in, I had spent a great amount of my life living on my own and I went to MY bedroom forgetting that I had given it to you to sleep in. I just…"

I grinned from ear to ear at him trying to give reason to what he did. I couldn't help it. It was funny to see him get so flustered. No wonder Derek brought me up at work and said suggestive things when I came to visit Spencer at work. It was just so humorous how he responded.

As I watched my boyfriend ramble and stutter over words, I finally spoke up, "Spence, it's fine. I didn't mind then and I still don't mind now. We sleep together every night now, don't we?"

He smiled at me, that cute nervous smile of his that I adored. I got to my feet and took his empty plate from him and started on the dishes when I heard it. Spencer's phone was going off and of course he also heard it so he answered. I smiled as I ignored it and went back to my dishes.

After a couple of minutes and finishing everything, Spencer came back into the kitchen with a sad look on his face. I waltz over and wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him, trying to cheer him up, "Hey, why the long face?"

He had wrapped his arms around my waist hesitantly and was nestling his face in my hair, "I have to go on another case."

Now I know why he was upset, I'm upset. I sighed and snuggled into him, "Do you have to go?" I felt his nod and I sighed, "Fine…I'll really miss you. Call me okay? I'll miss you every day and will wait for you patiently."

He sighed and I could feel his warm breath in my brown hair, "I don't want to go on another case, I just arrived home."

I looked up at him, "Go safe the world one criminal at a time, okay?" I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips which he returned quickly. He picked me up off the ground and held me against him, which surprised me at first, but I returned to the action quickly.

After a moment or two, he placed me back on the ground and went back to our bedroom to pack. The thought of him leaving again so quickly hurt, but I knew that he was saving people just like he saved me. I sat on the bed and watched him as he started packing his bag wearing his glasses on my face. I knew it hurt him to leave as well, but he will always come home, I know he will.


	2. I Have A Lover?

I smiled as I sat in the living room reading a book waiting for Spencer to come home from Chicago. He had called beforehand to inform me that he was on his way home. I could swear that I heard Morgan in the background making some kind of cat call at him. I laughed to myself as I thought about Spencer. I should make him something wonderful for dinner, a welcome home dinner of his favorite food, Indian.

I put the book I was reading down on the coffee table as I walked into the kitchen, I wanted to make sure that we had enough ingredients for some sort of Indian food. We didn't, great, that meant I had to go out. I wasn't really in the mood to go out to the store, but for Spence I would go and get the things that I need for a romantic dinner.

I made a small list, put on my trench-coat, and left the house with my keys in hand. I didn't want to take the car since I wasn't going very far away, so I decided that a nice walk would be good for me. I put my hands in my pockets as I trudged off to the grocery store. Once I arrived and started shopping I remembered why I didn't want to be here, I hate people at the store when I am alone. They are incredibly rude.

After some irritable sighs later and fifteen dollars off my debit card, I got my bags and headed back to the house. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going or anything that was really around me. Everything happened so quickly…it's like a hazy.

I walked across the street, unconsciously thinking that it was green and safe for me to cross. I heard the screeching of the tires as everything seemed to slow down. I turned to face the truck that was slamming its breaks. I felt the impact as it collided with me. A scream went up in the air as I felt the concrete against my head and a warm substance under me. As I tried to collect my thoughts I saw the world around me get dark…I guess the screaming was coming from me…and the substance was probably my…blood.

I saw figures gather around me as I tried to stay awake and conscious. It's a lot harder done than said. I tried, but every time I tried to recall the features of the people around me and their voices, everything just got fuzzier and darker. Then…black.

Spencer got home and walked in expecting to see Eliza in the living room reading or in the bed room sleeping, playing on the computer, or something along those lines. However, when he called out for her, there was no response. He took a wary step into his apartment, observing everything around him to try and figure out where in the world his girlfriend had gone. He saw her book on the coffee table open in most likely the last place she had read before she moved. There were no signs of a struggle; he knew that if anyone broke into the house Eliza would not go down without a fight.

He continued searching until he heard his phone. He answered, "Hello?"

The voice that spoke was not one that he knew, this made him uncomfortable, "Hello, Mr. Reid?"

He stuttered and gulped, getting nervous, "Yes?"

The voice spoke calmly but had a hint of depression behind it, "We have your housemate at the hospital. She was in an accident."

That was all that need to be said before Spencer ran out of his house, jumped into the car and drove as fast as legally possible to the hospital. After parking, he bolted into the hospital to the front desk. "My name is Doctor Spencer Reid and my girlfriend was in some kind of accident."

The lady behind the desk did not seem to care who he was or what was going on. She just chewed her gum and looked at him with no empathy. "Name?"

He grit his teeth, "Elizabeth Citrine Asher." He was getting antsy to see her and how she was doing.

Once he spoke her name a doctor walked out of behind a pair of doors and looked at Reid, "Did you say Ms. Asher?" Spencer nodded getting nervous as to what this man was going to tell him. "We moved her from emergency to another room. Ah…623 is her room. You can head up sir."

Spencer nodded in gratitude as he walked up the stairs to the room that the man had told him that Eliza was in.

I was lying in a bed…where I had no idea. I had no idea about anything. I had just woken up and was greeted by a bunch of people I knew nothing about, of course my first question was where am I, but I wanted to ask who am I. I looked out the window nervously as I heard a click sound behind me.

I turned expecting to see one of the people in white again but instead I was greeted by a scrawny looking man with curly brown hair and a nervous jitter to him. He was handsome and cute. _Why was someone like him here? Is he some sort of doctor? _He took a careful step forward, being cautious not to alarm me in any way. He said one thing and one thing alone, "Eliza?"

I still stared at him. I guess that was my name, but I had to verify it, "Are you talking to me?" He nodded so I went on, "So my name is Eliza?"

I don't think I have ever seen someone's face fall so quickly, granted I didn't remember much of anything. He walked over to me calmly as he spoke, "It's one of your nicknames. Your name is…" His eyes looked so pained, "Elizabeth Citrine Asher."

I nodded, "So my name is Elizabeth, and…who are you?"

I could see the broken heart in his eyes. _Why did that break his heart?_ He still answered, "I'm Spencer Reid. I'm your…well…we're roommates."

I looked at him; I felt something in my chest that said that he was lying to me. I had to vocalize what I was thinking, "So…we are lovers?"

His blush was probably the cutest thing ever. He was as red as a rose and cute as a button. I guess I could take that as a yes we are. I smiled innocently. I couldn't remember a thing, but with this man standing next to me I had one Hell of a headache.

He started to stutter, "I'll let you recuperate. Please get well soon." He left, I felt a part of me not want him to leave, but I also knew that some part of me still didn't understand what was going on.

As he left the doctor walked in, "Well Ms. Asher, how are you feeling?"

I looked at him nervously, "I'm confused. I hurt…in my chest." I placed my hand on my chest.

He smiled, "Well, that's understandable. Why don't you rest for the evening and think about things?"

I glared at him, "What am I to think about? I don't remember anything." He shook his head and left the room as I lay back against the pillow to think about everything that was going on. This was not going to be a wonderful rest of my life if I couldn't remember my own lover, boyfriend, person I live with.


	3. Why Does It Hurt?

It had been a week and I was finally being released to go home. I hated being in this confounded hospital, having nothing to do but be a bump on a log. However, being in the hospital, I have learned a lot, like my name, where I come from, who my parents are. This being because I had my parents visit and tell me everything. I was a successful test-tube child by the name of Elizabeth Citrine Asher. My fathers, yes apparently my parents were homosexuals, were James Asher, and Samuel Asher. I also learned that I am a college student who lives with her boyfriend, and my boyfriend apparently works for the FBI's BAU department, where I supposedly want to work.

I had learned a great deal about myself, but I wanted to learn about my 'boyfriend' whom I lived with. He visited every day, and brought me flowers, and cards, and some of his friends came along. His friend Derek Morgan came often, even if Spencer wasn't here. He told me everything that was going on at the work Spencer did, but whenever I asked about Spencer his face fell.

But today was the day! I was going back to the home a shared with Spencer Reid and I was going to confront him about himself. I still may lack knowledge about myself, but dammit he was more important right now. If anything I should know the type of person I am living with, let alone dating.

He came to pick me up in his usually dorky outfit that made me giggle. He really was a bashful guy, shy and cute. I liked that about him. He helped me to my feet and smiled awkwardly, "I've handled the paperwork, are you ready to go back home?"

I nodded with excitement as I grabbed my bag and brought it closer to my chest, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to leave this place. I don't like it here. Besides, maybe I'll remember more if I go home."

His face fell a bit at that statement, but I don't think he wanted me to know, so I didn't ask anything. I remained silent. I walked ahead of him as he followed behind me. Wait…why was I leading, I had no idea where I was supposed to be going. I stopped abruptly and turned to face him, "Um…maybe you should lead. I don't know where I'm going."

He must have consented because he walked past me and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the hospital and to a nice little car. I stared at it, it must be his car. I wonder if we share one. I'll most likely find out when we get back to the apartment.

I got into the car easily and buckled in as Spencer got in next to me and started the vehicle up. He drove off and I watched the scenery go by until I head a cough, the one that makes you think someone is trying to get your attention. I turned my head, "Yes Spencer?"

He looked at me with those sad eyes, I didn't like it, but they quickly went back to looking at the road as he spoke, "You can call me Spence."

I stared at him…oh…that must have been what I called him before. I mumbled under my breath, "Spence…"

He perked up a bit at that but tried to keep his composure, "Yes Eliza?"

I shook my head, "Oh, nothing, I was just testing it out. You know, getting used to saying it."

He laughed a bit at that…he laughed. It was gentle and made my chest hurt. Why did it hurt to hear him laugh? I clenched my chest as I turned back to the road. He must have noticed my behavior because he stopped laughing, "Is something wrong Eliza?"

I didn't respond as fast as I would have liked, "Yes…I'm fine, just some chest pain. I guess I was hit there."

His face fell again. I assume it's because I brought up the accident I was in, and if he is my boyfriend as many have said, then he would naturally not want to talk about such a thing. I kept my mind on that until I felt the car stop and a door open. Spencer was gone, that was until he opened my side of the car and let me out.

I got up and followed him inside the apartment complex to a nice door that he unlocked and let me inside of. I stepped in cautiously, as if something would come out and attack me. He kept his eyes on me as he closed and locked up the door. After he was done with that he came over to me, "Welcome home Eliza."

I couldn't answer. I was too busy trying to take everything in that I was seeing. The house was like a museum of books, books of all different kinds. There were files on the dining room table labeled FBI and must have been Spencer's. Going in further I saw a book shelf of comic books. Spencer scared the daylights out of me when he spoke, "Those are yours. You brought them from your parents' house. I remember because you made me help you alphabetize them."

I turned with a smirk at him, "And was that a hard thing to do? I've heard from a lot of people that you are a genius, I don't think alphabetizing a bookshelf would be hard."

He grinned, "You wanted them shelved backwards in alphabetical order, starting with the last name."

I giggled, "That still doesn't sound too hard."

He was smiling at me, I guess it was because I was laughing and smiling. Now that I think about it, I haven't laughed or smiled since I was in the hospital. I was happy again, granted, I didn't understand anything, but I was still happy for some reason. However that happiness was cut short when I felt shaking arms around me in a hug.

I didn't understand why Spencer was hugging me, but he was shaking. He must have been sad about what happened…and here I am with no memories of anything that has happened between us or anything. I remember nothing. I'm sure it breaks his heart, to have me standing here with nothing, but is hugging me going to bring back the memories. If that were the case, I would accept but…I couldn't. I hugged back and got on my tiptoes so that I could whisper in his ear, "Spencer…this isn't going to-" I was cut off yet again by a pair of lips on my mouth.

My eyes widened…he was kissing me! Spencer was kissing me! I felt dizzy as I pushed away from him and stood back from him shaking, I could see the hurt in his eyes, "Eliza…I'm sorry."

I stared at him, I should be the one apologizing, but I couldn't. Instead, I walked away, to the back part of the apartments and found a bedroom. A one bedroom apartment, which means I've shared a bed with him. I closed my eyes so I would not cry as I shut the door and fell face first into the full-size bed and cried.

I didn't care if Spencer heard me or not, but I'm pretty sure he did, because I heard a scuffle by the door when I was hiccupping. That one noise made it worse for me, causing me to cry even more. My chest was in pain and so was my head. I didn't understand anything that was going on, and I was hurting someone who seemed to really care about me. Could this get any worse?!


	4. What Is This?

I guess I had cried myself to sleep that night because I woke up and the sun was shining through the window in the bedroom. Getting to my feet, I decided now would be as good a time as any to confront Spencer again and talk about what happened with that kiss he had given me. I took a deep breath, opened the door, and took a step outside into the hallway of our apartment. I kept quiet to try and see if I could hear him…I couldn't really hear much. I guess he left to go somewhere.

Walking cautiously, I went to the living room of the apartment to find a note on the coffee table. I picked it up and read it to myself:

Dear Eliza,

I had to go into work for a bit, but don't worry, Hotchner (The guy you said didn't seem very happy when he visited you) has said that I won't be going on any out cases until you're used to being on your own again. I'll be home soon. Sorry about leaving so abruptly. See you when I'm off.

Love,

Spence

I stared at the note as I put it down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. He was at work and the somewhat mean-looking man…Hotchner, said that he didn't have to go on any out cases. That's a good thing, right? That means he can spend more time with me and explain everything that is going on.

I sighed as I got to my feet and looked around the living room again, that's when I noticed the blanket on the arm of the couch. Spencer had slept on the couch…he didn't have to…or did he? I don't really know, I mean we're a couple and all and have been together for some time as I am told, but then again, I don't remember him at all so it would make sense that he wouldn't come sleep with me because heaven only knows how I would have reacted.

Besides the point…I'll talk to him about it when he gets off work and is back home, for now I can explore and see if anything sparks my memory. I walked around the house for a bit when I noticed something on the counter of the bathroom. Stepping inside I got a better look at what it was…a syringe. Did he have some kind of sickness? Was my boyfriend ill?

I began to panic as I continued to look around the bathroom for anything else that might tell me why he needed a syringe when I picked up a bottle that had the label peeled off. My head really started to hurt now. It was throbbing painfully, almost like someone was screaming at me. Okay, more like I was screaming at me inside my own head. The little voice kept saying, _"No. He said he'd fixed this problem. He said that he was done. Clean!"_

I shook my head trying to regain control of my thoughts as I dropped to the floor and the bottle fell from my hands and broke on the floor. What the Hell was this me saying? It knew something…what was this? From what it was imply was my boyfriend…a drug addict? Was this his drug? I closed my eyes as I tried to breathe and think of something to calm myself down from all the raging anger that for some reason was bubbling inside me.

After a while of sitting on the cold tile of the bathroom, I regained my…sanity I guess, and left the room, choosing to not go back in there unless necessary. Instead I went to the kitchen, I was a bit hungry and maybe a snack would calm my nerves. I opened the fridge and looked inside seeing ingredients and take-out…a lot of take-out. The voice that attack me in the bathroom decided to attack here as well, _"I keep telling him to try stop eating like that or he'll make himself sick. I bet he didn't even make a lunch today too. Guess I'll just have to make him one."_

I groaned as I closed the fridge and put my hand on my head and spoke, "Look you stupid annoying bang in my head! You're making me feel like a crazy person so knock it off." The throbbing started to get worse as I spoke to it. What am I saying? This is a voice it my head…God I sound like I have schizophrenia or something.

I took a deep breath as I tried to concentrate but that's when I remembered what it said. _He_ didn't make a lunch. It was talking about Spencer. This voice sounded like me…maybe it was some kind of memory or something built off of Spencer's habits that I was around. Maybe the things around the house that were Spencer's were activating little audio clips of me in my brain. Spencer had told me that I usually spend all day at the apartment except for days that I have classes.

This got me thinking, these audio clips are playing in my head, so they must be mine and they must be instructing me on things. I had to make Spencer lunch and bring it to him…but how was I going to get there. Do I even have a car? I shivered…do I even remember how to drive? I shook the thoughts away as I spoke to myself and got to making a lunch for him, "I'll just hail a cab to take me."

I finished the lunch and smiled at my handy work, I remembered how to cook at least. That's a bonus. I grabbed a lunch box and put everything in it as I looked for some sort of key that would be mine. I spotted a set of keys next to the door that looked like that would be mine, so I snatched them up and stepped outside into the hall.

One of the neighbors was out and looked over at me, "Ms. Asher, Spencer said that you were sick. Are you feeling well?"

I stared at this strange woman, I don't remember her, but she knew me so I had to play that I did, "Yeah…I'm just bringing Spencer his lunch."

She smiled at me, "Always looking out for him. Ever since you came into his life that boy has been so very happy. I'm glad he has someone like you; he's a very lucky guy. Well, I won't keep you; I'll see you Ms. Asher."

I nodded as I left her and took the stairs down to the first floor. I looked around for a cab and waved my hand, trying to get their attention. It worked since they drove up to me and stopped, allowing me to get in and off I went to my boyfriend's work place.


	5. Memories?

I walked into the huge building alone, gazing at all the different goings on. I stared in awe as someone walked over to me. I immediately recognized him from the visits that he took to see me at the hospital…I think Spencer said his name was Morgan…? I called warily, "Morgan?"

He smiled and waved, "If it isn't the baby Eliza herself, how are you feeling?" I shrugged, I didn't really know what to say, my condition hadn't changed. He took the gesture, "Still no memory, I could have guessed from the way the kid came in today. What brings you here though?" Refusing to speak I just lifted the little box I had brought and Morgan laughed, "I see, well come with me girl, I'll take you up."

We went up an elevator in quiet and once at our stop he stepped off and pointed out where Spencer was. He was sitting at a square desk writing some papers and sipping what I assumed was coffee. He looked so enthralled, but so alone in his work. I watched him careful as the voice from earlier today came back, _He looks so sad when he works…I really should come by more often…Hotch said it was all right._

I shook my head causing Morgan to look at me, "Something wrong?"

Stuttering, I replied, "N-no, nothing's wrong. I'll just go give this to Spencer."

I heard Morgan sigh as I walked over to Spencer. Standing in front of his desk, I waited for him to look up or find a breaking point in his work, but once my shadow cast over him he just spoke idly, "I told you Morgan, I'm not going out tonight, Eliza still hasn't…" He looked up to see me standing there, "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"

I held the box up to him and took his hand nervously, "I brought you some lunch…and I want to speak to you for a moment, if that's all right."

Spencer nodded as he led me to the printer room and closed and locked the door behind me, "What's wrong Eliza?"

I could hear the panic in his tone and I smiled at him, "Nothing bad…I don't think. It's just that…I've been having weird headaches lately and I thought since you're a doctor you could help."

Spencer smiled with such a warm glow. It made me feel really fuzzy inside for some reason and I wanted to see him smile like that more often as he spoke, "I'm not that kind of doctor Eliza, however I'm curious to know. What kind of headaches have you been having?"

I looked down, "Well, I woke up, found the note, and thought to myself that while you were gone, I'd explore the house and see if something triggered my memory."

He cut in a bit excited, "And did something?"

I shrugged in confusion, "I'm not sure. I went into the bathroom and found some medicine and a syringe. It made me worry that you were sick but my head was pounding a lot and told me that you weren't supposed to be doing that anymore."

Spencer bit his lip to hide the guilt he felt, "Eliza, your mind is remembering something I did a while back. An addiction I had and am…finished with." He didn't look at me in the eyes so I knew…I knew he was lying to me. He continued, "Seeing the syringe must have activated some of that memory."

When he finally looked at me I was glaring and a voice I recognized as my own was speaking, "You're lying Spence."

Spencer looked at me in shock, "What…did you call me?"

I glanced up at him worried, "S-Spence…since were dating and you told me to call you that…"

Spencer ignored everything around him and everything that was said and hugged me. I was surprised at the sudden touch and tensed but I soon relaxed, my mind was still racing as to why he was hugging me, but my body knew the action and accepted it. My body was acting on its own, and I soon found myself hugging him back.

When he released me from his hold there was a smile on his face, "Eliza, you're slowly getting some memory…" He averted his eyes from me again, "Granted this one isn't a very good one, but they're coming back. We just need to work on things that trigger them." I nodded still in confusion as he asked something, "How did you get her anyway?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "What? Oh…I walked."

He smiled, "I'll drive you home, so why don't you stay here with me till I get off. Who knows, maybe things that go on here will get a reaction from your mind." He unlocked the room and we both walked out as Morgan and another person…I saw her at the hospital once or twice called out to us…well Spencer, "Isn't it a bit early for that Reid?"

I saw him blush a lot, but my body reacted on its own along with my mouth, "You're just jealous Derek. Would you like me to call Penelope?" After that I stopped abruptly as everyone stared at me including Spencer. I looked down and apologized, "I'm sorry."

Morgan started to laugh as did the girl next to him, "That's more like the girl I know. She's coming back."

I turned to Spencer as he stifled a laugh and understood my confusion. He answered my silent question as if he could read my mind, "That's one of the lines you would feed him when we hugged or…kissed." The blush on Spencer's face was to die for, but the fact that I was slowly starting to remember made me ecstatic.

I hugged and kissed Spencer's cheeks without thinking as we walked back to his desk. He pulled up a chair for me to sit in and I gladly sat down and watched him work. After a while though, I grew bored and started to stare at the ceiling until Spencer spoke up, "Eliza, you look tired, would you like to see a magic trick?"

I looked over at him, "What?"

He smiled, "A magic trick. I do magic as well. I'll show you some of the old tricks I did for you."

I nodded as he got stuff ready and after a moment told me to close my eyes. I did as he instructed and when I opened them he pulled his little trick. It was amazing to me, but my mind kept telling me that it was a slight of hand. Something that he had told me how he did it.

I gave a giggle as someone came up behind me and hugged me so tight they picked me up from my seat, "I heard she was hear but I didn't believe it. Eliza!"

I smiled as I instinctively patted the person, "Okay Penelope, you can put me down."

She did as I said and grinned from ear to ear, "You have your memories back?"

I shook my head, "No…but we're working on it. I have a few…sort of."

Penelope gave an exacerbated sigh as Spencer got up, "Well, I hate to cut this short but I'm done with work. I'm going to take Eliza home." He waved to everybody saying good-bye and I waved as well before he took my hand and led me back to our apartment.


End file.
